


Cold Hearted (Loki x reader)

by DevineWolfLoki, LoneWolf01 (DevineWolfLoki)



Series: Cold Hearted (Loki x reader) Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Becomes a father, Loki is Protective of the reader, Loki turns into a cat for the reader, Reader Wants a cat, Reader and Loki are Best Friends, Reader and the Avengers are friends, Reader becomes a mom, Reader becomes pregnant, Uncle Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevineWolfLoki/pseuds/DevineWolfLoki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevineWolfLoki/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: You Noticed Something a strange look in Loki's eyes he was coming closer to you as he says Softly "Beautiful.." Is that what you are to him your beautiful it felt like your cheeks were getting red soon enough before you realized it..You Woke up to see Loki looking at you as he says "Did you have a Nightmare?" He had said that with a hiss like if he kind of knew what you were dreaming as you watch him start to leave you say "Loki! I can explain!"You the reader used to be friends with Loki when you were younger until  something happened which made loki forget who you where after awhile He starts to remember you because he shows up on your doorstep hurt?  Who did this to Loki will you read to find out?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Cold Hearted (Loki x reader) Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770937
Kudos: 16





	1. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on DeviantArt this Year so i'm sharing this over :) so ya'll can start reading it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Idea of the Reader being part Frost giant but having a split personality is Owned by Me!!
> 
> Anyway Basically The reader's split personality looks like the reader but has a different hair color but her skin is blue frost giant skin and red eyes and she is a hybrid!!! so is the reader!!

Before the story beings here is some Facts about You and this Story!

Y/N - Means Your Name

N/Y- means Your Split personality's Name!

N/N - means Your Nickname/ Nickname

Y/G- Means your Age

P/N- Means Pet name though it won't last long of course!

So Basically Your a Human who doesn't know she's part frost giant and Asgardian because and accident along time ago in Asgard wiped any memory of knowing that Your Part Frost Giant and Asgardian along with any other memory that you had up there so basically you forgot about Being Best friends with The God of Mischief when you were Younger but he remembers! 

P.S- Loki does not remember you until later on in the story! but as for you~ You do start to remember Loki yourself but much later in the story after you start to develop a crush/ Love interest in Loki!


	2. Chapter 1 - New Phone?

When you got home you had collapsed on the couch as you sighed pretty loudly but in a good way since you were finally home! for you, your home was your safe haven since where you work is basically hell to you.

You started to doze off on the couch when your stomach started to growl which brought you back to the real world as you muttered softly "Of course." you lazily got up off the couch and headed toward the kitchen to get something to eat when you made it to the kitchen your phone started to buzz until you took it out and just turned it off again ignoring what ever that was about.

Until your phone started to buzz again and then you looked at it 1 new message from T. Stark

You looked at that confused as you soon started to recall that day all over.

-Almost 24 hours ago-

Your eyes scanned the laptop screen as you were making sure you didn't make any mistakes before printing this paper work out.. the odd thing was last time you had made sure that there wasn't any mistakes 30 times before and somehow you had forgotten one mistake but this time you won't!

With a soft sigh you got up and put some paper into the printer as you did so you let a small smile show on your face since you were confident this time that you had no mistakes, luckily it didn't take long for the paper work to print which was basically a good sign right?

After awhile of waiting to hand in the paper work Your boss B/N called your name which basically meant you were allowed to enter your bosses office and of course you did enter (her/his's) office with a small smile.

"I have the paperwork here (Miss/Mister) B/N and I promise this time there is no mistakes!" You say while slowly going over to your bosses desk.

Your boss B/N says after sighing "Y/N i hope your right." as your boss had said that you had looked at (him/her) kind of confused because of the way your boss said that..

As you had stayed quiet while your boss started to look at the paperwork you had just turned in but it didn't last long since your so called boss says "Yes wonderful Y/N! Now you need to head over to Stark enterprises and hand these to Miss Pots Y/N." When you heard that you were confused?

Have you been doing TONY STARK? The Tony Stark's paperwork the whole time?!? and you didn't even work for the man? but that thought was soon interrupted when you heard "Y/n? Earth to Y/n!?" by a familiar voice of course as you soon Saw your boss standing there which of course just made you even more confused.

"Are you alright Y/n?" Your boss says while looking at you soon you spoke up and say "You mean I've been basically doing Tony Stark's paperwork the whole time?" Your boss soon sighs while looking at you but just gives you a nod before speaking again "You need to get going."

You just nod and take the paperwork as you were still pretty confused about all of this until you were brought back out of your thoughts by bumping into somebody at the time you didn't notice who it was because you didn't care until you heard a man say "Here let me help you with that."

You had heard that voice before as you soon looked at the person and You were shocked! the man who was helping you pick up the paper work was the one and only Tony Stark, once the papers were picked up Tony had them but soon handed them to a woman who you assumed to be Miss Potts.

You still didn't know what to say until you couldn't find your phone and you started to kind of freak out as you say "My Phone?! where's my phone?" but it didn't take long for you to realize you must of dropped it and it had gotten mixed up with the Papers as you soon looked up it was to late Tony Stark was gone and so was Miss Potts with the Papers and your phone.

Tony Stark's P.O.V

I had thought the woman with the (type of color) hair was kind of Interesting even though she didn't speak much she was still pretty interesting.. I soon shook my head as I started to look at the paperwork that i was going to (work place) just to get these important work papers.

After looking at a few more of the papers i heard something drop which made me look only to see a phone on the ground next to my chair, i had put the work papers down and started to pick up the phone only to hear "Mr.Stark You've got a meeting in a few minutes."

I soon touched the desk Comm and says "Alright.. I'll be there before it starts." Soon enough i forgot about the phone until i heard a noise and noticed i had Just broken who ever that woman's phone and felt like an idiot..

I soon got up and decided to buy a new phone for that person..

Your P.O.V 

"My phone where is it?" I say with a irritated growl as i just gave up on finding my phone I saw Tony come in with my phone confused on why he was even here

\- Present-

I soon looked at the text and it said 

Hey it's Tony from way earlier and I hope you enjoy your new phone~

3 hours ago

there was another text and it was from Tony.

Hey.. want to talk or something? ;)

4 minutes ago

I was confused what did he mean by New phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is finished Sorry no Loki just yet! Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel,Loki or you!


	3. Chapter 2

-Previously on Chapter 1-

Hey it's Tony from way earlier and I hope you enjoy your new phone~

3 hours ago

I was confused what did he mean by New phone?

-Now-

I just stared at this confused pondering that question 'What did he mean by new phone?'

I soon texted back 

What the fuck do you mean by new Phone?

1 minute ago

I watched as it didn't take long for a text to be sent back

Broke your old phone so got you a new one \\__"-"__/

I growled and didn't text back since it was basically like lying! but with texts? Because of you being pretty tired you fell asleep while being upset well mad at Tony for not tell You sooner!

-Your dream-

You were sitting on a bench holding some flowers in your (hair color) hair was your (favorite flower) and next to you was a man with blue eyes and black raven hair a real smile was on his face as he soon whispers in your ear "You are the loveliest Mortal I have ever seen." which made you blush..

-End of dream because you wake up-

You wake up and felt a little weird where you blushing? no why would you be blushing you don't like the god of mischief do you? No you don't! you can't like him! yet your mind is stilling going back to the dream, Maybe you do like the god of mischief.

After that You went back to sleep

-Somewhere on Asgard-

Loki's P.O.V

I just stared at the glass in front of me with a growl hating how Odin has made me stay in this Cell until he finds someone to watch me! the god of mischief! Who does he think he's kidding?

Soon i heard something that was shocking "We found someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is Here! Disclaimer: I do not own Loki,Marvel or you! I am curious but some comments would let me see how your enjoying this Loki x reader book?


	4. Chapter 3

-Previously Chapter 2-

Loki's P.O.V

I just stared at the glass in front of me with a growl hating how Odin has made me stay in this Cell until he finds someone to watch me! the god of mischief! Who does he think he's kidding?

Soon i heard something that was shocking "We found someone."

//Truth is even Loki doesn't know where he is at and he Really thinks that Odin is punishing him like this but it isn't Odin but someone else.//

-Now/ Your P.O.V-

After awhile there was a noise outside your door as you growled since you had been woken up from a good dream again and this time not by yourself either as you went and opened the door there at your door was Loki but he was hurt? what even Happened?

You soon helped him inside and didn't say much of anything as you started to help him as you were doing so a hand grabbed you and a squeak escaped your mouth since the touch was cold as ice but it took awhile for you to realize it was Loki who had you by the wrist and strangely it didn't take any convincing to make him let it go..

Why was he like this? more like how is he like this and who did it? as those questions went through your mind as you continued to help Loki even though You remembered the attack on New York by this Mischievous God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 will be Just Loki's P.O.V. Who did this to Loki? Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel,Loki or you!


	5. This is a Author note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a author note!

I am sorry for how Long this is taking for me to Add more Chapters to this Story and stuff!!

But i promise i am Working on it!!!

Anyway I Hope you will enjoy the next Chapter it is based on the Avengers Movie!! When Loki Attacks New York..

That is all I'm giving away :P!

Lone


	6. Chapter 4~ Attack on New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had just came Back from visiting with family to be met with New York being under attack and The Avengers Needing help so You decided why not Help them not only that but you know Magic and have a Strange new Friend named N/Y

Previously on Chapter 3-

-Now/ Your P.O.V-

After awhile there was a noise outside your door as you growled since you had been woken up from a good dream again and this time not by yourself either as you went and opened the door there at your door was Loki but he was hurt? what even Happened?

You soon helped him inside and didn't say much of anything as you started to help him as you were doing so a hand grabbed you and a squeak escaped your mouth since the touch was cold as ice but it took awhile for you to realize it was Loki who had you by the wrist and strangely it didn't take any convincing to make him let it go..

Why was he like this? more like how is he like this and who did it? as those questions pondered your mind you continued to help Loki even though You remember the attack on New York by this Mischievous God

-Now The Day When New York was Under attack-

-Your P.O.V-

You were thinking about all that had happened while you had visited your Parents at Y/H/T but just as you got out of your car you heard screaming and you snapped out of your thoughts only to realize New York was being under attack!

Soon enough you saw somebody running for there lives but you were confused on what was even happening? until someone came up to you and say "Run! New York's under attack!" and of course that's when you knew what you had to do!

You had to help protect new York even though you were just a normal person or at least you thought you were..

As you looked around for anything to use. a soft silky sweet voice that sounded a lot like you could be heard coming from nowhere which was strange and it said 'Let me free, So i may help you-!'

You had stopped for a moment when you had heard the voice confused where it was coming from at the most you decided to continue to search for awhile until you went inside your house until you heard that same sweet voice say again 'Let me free, So I may help you-!' That's when you spoke but for some odd reason your voice was soft as you said "Where are you? So i may of course free you?" 

Silents filled Your house after you had asked the question but after a little awhile you heard a response but it was a very soft response of course "I'm inside you! Just let me out!" until after awhile it started getting louder as they repeated those words over and over again 'IM INSIDE YOU JUST LET ME OUT!, IM INSIDE YOU JUST LET ME OUT!, IM INSIDE YOU JUST LET ME OUT!' when you had finally had enough because you felt like your head was going to explode you yelled "QUIET!" but as you did so your skin started to turn blue just a little bit but it didn't last long as you soon landed on your knees in the middle of your house.

As After awhile you realized the voice was silent? had it vanished but as your vision soon came back to you.. Your living room was covered in snow and some ice but you didn't do that did you? You were just a normal Midgurdian or Human weren't you? Unless that voice you were hearing had something to do with this!

Which of course you assumed it because soft footsteps could be heard coming from behind you or at least that's where you thought the footsteps were coming from.. But you soon found out you were right someone was behind you or might have been you felt a hand touch your shoulder but when you decided to grab that arm of the person who was standing beside you didn't feel anybody there which made a slight shiver one through your spine.

You soon Stood up and a few second later after you did you saw P/N which made you happy but He/She seemed a little different then normal so you stopped at the doorway and say "P/N! Come here Boy/Girl!" but you noticed they weren't moving or at least it didn't seem like they were. 

After a few seconds later you were about to walk up to P/N when you heard that familiar voice again but it says "So this is our pet P/N he/she seems stone cold.." a slight growl escaped your lips as you started to look around for a moment before you saw a woman that looked like you but had a different hair color then Your's but she had your face but had BLUE SKIN AND RED EYES!?! as you soon spoke while looking at the woman in front of you that looked alot like you but there couldn't be two of you anyway the words that came out was soft but was hard to hear since you were shocked since it was like looking at a mirror even though you weren't even looking at a mirror.

"W-Who are you?" You heard those words finally manage to come out of your mouth as you stood there feeling unable to move at all as you finally heard a response come from the woman that your eyes were looking at basically for a whole while.

"I am You!" She says a smile showed on her face as you noticed she was looking at You but she basically looked alot like you except she had blue skin and red eyes as a question soon ran through your mind ||Was she the Voice in my head that wanted to be freed?|| As you soon enough looked up the woman had a grin on her face and it seemed like she had something to say and she was going to say it regardless if you wanted her to or not as you soon heard "Yes I am that voice that wanted to be freed!"

"Why did you want to be free?" as you had said that it came out softly but still kind of like if you were scared but you weren't scared! were you?

The woman across from you says " I wanted to be free to help you with New York Since it's under attack!" after she had said that it reminded you of what you were going to do which was help the avengers of course!

Soon enough that's when you guys started to head to help the Avengers!


	7. Sorry! (Author note/ not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter but a author note...
> 
> informing you why this hasn't been updated in awhile.

I am So Sorry!!! 

Since i have not been able to update this book a lot like i wanted to.. 

The reason was because of not having any internet for quite a few months but now I have Internet and i'll be able to update this book as much as i can!


End file.
